Modern communications systems involving mobile communications devices are very complex. Such systems often involve multiple network types. The networks can span large geographical areas with multiple access points. The devices run numerous applications and are often changing locations.
Maintenance of such systems, and the devices and networks used therein, is correspondingly complex and resource intensive.
Improvements to maintenance methods and apparatuses for the maintenance of mobile communications systems and the networks and devices used therein are desirable.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.